


The Source Of Her Anxiety

by TheDreamer240



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, F/F, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamer240/pseuds/TheDreamer240
Summary: It's been a month since the heist, they all got their share of millions, all was going great! Well, that's what she tells herself anyways.





	The Source Of Her Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic for Ocean's 8 and hopefully not the last because this ship needs more love. 
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr! 
> 
> Main: TheDreamer240  
> Rophne: RoseDaph-Aesthetic / RoseDaph-Imagines

  It's been a month since the heist, they all got their share of millions, all was going  _ great! _ Well, that's what she tells herself anyways. No, it was horrible, her anxiety was high, it felt like she was constantly on the verge of having a panic attack. Not that she wasn't used to them by now, then again, you never really seem to get used to them, do you? it's always just as intense as the last one. Sometimes she finds herself giving into those moments, almost falling over the edge into panic, backed up in the corner of a room at night, drowning in tears she has no reason to shed.

  She doesn't know when it started. The reason for her anxiety. Maybe when it started when she was coming up with the idea for her dress, or when she was sat in for an interview with her before the gala, needing to be distracted by Deb and Lou by bubble guns so she didn't get to into who she was conversing with. It was quite funny, really, that is if you take out the fact that she practically embarrassed herself in front of the stunningly beautiful:  _ Daphne Kluger.  _

  Yes. That was it. The source of her panic, her anxiety, her spiralling thoughts of why and how she  _ fuck _ she existed. How this woman enabled her almost entirely speechless. 

  “Rose? You alright?” 

  She jumped at the familiar voice, looking up to meet the gaze of the very woman she'd been thinking about. 

  “...What?”

  “You've been gazing at nothing for the past hour with half a jar of nutella in your hands. What's on your mind?” Daphne's voice was light with slight worry, it wasn't surprising, despite what critics say, Daphne was actually a caring person. She just tended to keep her walls up around people she didn't know. Giving off a pretentious facade to keep her image, the image her agents wanted for her.  _ ‘it sells’ _ she had been told  _ ‘people like to follow those types of people, makes it interesting for them’  _

  “Oh! Yes I'm perfectly fine!" Rose was a terrible liar. This showed in her voice as she spoke, wavering heavily as she held back from teetering over the edge.

  Daphne sighed, taking a seat beside the anxious woman. “Look Rose, you're a terrible liar. Trust me when I say you can tell me anything” 

  Rose nodded in reply. 

  “Now, tell me, what's goin’ on in that lil’ irish head of yours?” Daphne scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Rose in the process. 

  Rose moved to set the bottle of nutella she had been holding on the table in front of her before leaning back against the other woman's touch, “W-well, there's this person…” 

  “Person, hm?” 

  She nodded again. 

  “I'm not sure when it started but..." Rose felt her throat close up as her words trailed off, her palms and back felt slick with sweat yet ice cold as she found herself slipping into a panic attack. Her breathing now felt labored, like a pile of cinder-blocks were layin on top of her. Tears now streaming down her cheeks as her vision became vingetted and spotted. The only thing that kept her from going all the way under was a hand on her back, she recognized panic in the person's muffled voice, and she felt horrible, putting Daphne through this, it's not her fault, she shouldn't feel like she has to take care of her. 

  Rose felt something wrap around her… a blanket? Yeah. It was warm, but there was something in addition to it. A person maybe, Daphne? She hoped.

  Minutes passed but it felt like hours, her vision clearing, sense of reality coming back to her as she wiped the tears from her eyes smudging some of her makeup. She noticed who it was as around her, Daphne had her arms wrapped around Rose along with a fluffy blanket that had been laying on the other chair prior. 

  A soft, “thank you…” broke the silence. 

  To Rose’s dismay, Daphne pulled a way. Looking the other in the eyes she smiled softly “No problem, hun.” 

  Rose smiled back, “I'm truly sorry you had to witness that… I don't generally go through those around people.” her accent was thick as she spoke almost like a whisper.

  Daphne just rubbed at Rose's back in response. That reassuring smile still clad on her face. 

  After a few moments of silence, Rose was back in Daphne's arms, her head resting on the celebrities shoulder. It was nice. Something Rose wished could happen all the time. If she could just put all her fears down the drain and face her affections. But that was too easy. No. It was hard but… her thoughts left her as she felt lips on her own. She thought she would panic, as she always does, but she found herself relaxing in Daphne's embrace, a warm hand resting on her right cheek. Rose's eyes fluttered shut, savoring the moment. 

  It was Daphne who pulled away, slowly as not to worry the other. “How would you like to go out for coffee sometime? get your mind off of things.” 

  Rose smiled and nodded, “I would love that.”


End file.
